Norn Title Track
The Norn Title Track is one of the title-tracks introduced in Guild Wars Eye of the North. Norn rank title rank : Earning Norn reputation points You can earn Norn reputation points in the following ways: *Completing quests that give points as part of the reward, see Category:Gives Norn points. *Turning in a Hero's Handbook or Master Dungeon Guide to Tyr the Skaald Storyteller in Gunnar's Hold. *Slaying creatures while under the Norn Hunting Party blessing. *Winning rounds in the Norn Fighting Tournament. Note that the tournament will stop giving points once you are rank 8 (Slayer of Champions) or higher in the Norn title track. *Defeating each Norn in an area for the first time results in 25 Norn reputation points. (This can only be done once per Norn bounty giver. If you are with a party member that hasn't fought that Norn before, you will be allowed to fight the Norn again but only those that have not successfully fought the Norn before will gain the reputation points). *Talking to Norns at Resurrection Shrines while under the blessing will either upgrade your hunter party rank or grant bonus reputation points: **25-49 kills → 20 points **50-99 kills → 40 points **100-124 kills → 60 points **125-149 kills → 80 points **150+ kills → 100 points *The quickest way to gain Norn Reputation Points is to kill the Facet dragons in Varajar Fells while having the quest The Path to Revelations active. The Facet dragons you must kill for the quest are counted as bosses in that area. **In Hard Mode, if your party kills 250 foes prior to killing the bosses, you earn 450 points per boss killed, and if Hunt Rampage is active, your points are doubled. By killing the six bosses for this quest, gaining 450 rep each and double points if a Hunt Rampage is active, you can easily accumulate over 6k rep points a run (this will take approx 30-35 minutes). If less than 25 foes are killed prior to clearing the Facet Dragons, you will only receive 75 rep per boss (75 x 6 = 450 rep per run) and take about 7 minutes. While you could do approximately five runs in the same length of time as getting to 250 kills first, it would only yield 2,250 rep points. **''Note'': When keeping track of the 250 kills to get 450 points for each boss, DO NOT go by the Hard Mode red icon kill counter in the Effects monitor; instead, go by the count being displayed in the chat area, as they are not the same (this applies with all rep point "hunting"). Title benefits Heart of the Norn Displaying the title (after obtaining rank 1 and talking to Tyr the Skaald) grants you a status effect: : Norn skills These 12 skills have effects that are linked to your rank in the Norn title track. They are earned as rewards for completing certain quests given by Norn NPCs. * * * * * * * * * * (elite) * (elite) * (elite) See also *Asura Title Track *Deldrimor Title Track *Ebon Vanguard Title Track *Norn Title Track *Master of the North Category:Titles